Solomon Grundy vs Jill Valentine
Solomon Grundy vs Jill Valentine is Peep4Life's one hundred and thirty-third OMM. Description DC vs Resident Evil! It's one of Jill Valentine's most challenging zombies to date. Will she be Left 4 Dead when the Dead are Rising, and avoid being in a State of Decay? (okay, I'll stop making intentionally bad zombie game puns now). '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Racoon City (Resident Evil) In the lower tunnels of the city, a subject called Grundy had been tested on and tested on, but no changes had become apparent. Jill Valentine had now been sent in, because Grundy had broken loose, and ripped out the stone of the building... and the spines of scientists as well. Jill rushed down the corridor and came face to face with the towering zombie. "Grundy..." Jill frowned. Grundy roared, and lunged for her, forcing her to take evasive movements. Enter the heat of battle! Fight! Her rolling took her out of the zombie's range, but now Grundy was ripping up a pipe and chasing her down with it. Jill ducked the swing, and then kicked Solomon in the knee. Grundy barely buckled, and grabbed her by the hair, slamming her onto the floor. He went to stomp her through the floor, but Jill used her superior speed to maintain a little distance. She then let loose with her pistol, aiming for the head. But Solomon was not dropping, rather he grew very, very angry instead. He roared, and launched the pipe at Jill. She easily leapt over it, but Grundy came forwards, and slammed a chunk of rocky debris into her stomach. This knocked all the wind out of Valentine, but she managed to keep enough of her wits to slip beneath the attempted slam from her zombie foe. She pulled herself up a nearby ladder, looking to escape into the street, but Grundy seized her by the ankle, and pulled her back to the floor. Jill then took a stomp from Grundy, who glared down into her, a dirty grin growing on his face. Jill struggled for breath, and just about got her pistol into a position where she could open fire. Shots poured on the side of Grundy's face, which annoyed him more than hurt him, but it was enough to make him surrender his grip. Jill then got to her feet, and kicked him in the stomach with a full head of speed. Grundy grabbed a nearby chunk of wall, and went to throw it at Jill. She was caught by the slab, though she undid some of the harm with a Green Herb. Now, she armed her shotgun as she saw the zombie come barrelling forwards. She ducked the strike, as Grundy punched the wall down and revealed a pit that had been behind them. Jill fired, the impact sending Grundy down the hole. Probably for good. KO! Jill had no time to confirm the kill; a horde of zombies had come barging down the hall. She began firing down the corridor, making her way to the surface. But from below, in the pit, a monster was still lurking. "Grundy not like that..." he grumbled, as he began sloshing through the murky water. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Jill Valentine! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'DC vs Capcom' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Zombie vs Human themed OMMs Category:2019 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees